The Record Found Again
by where the wind blows
Summary: Sequel to The Record. Years have gone by, yet still Padawans are driving their Masters crazy. What happens when Anakin discovers who still holds the record for the most visits to the healers ward? Obi-Wan will never hear the end of it!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Own nothing do I. **

**Summary- Sequel to ****The Record****: Years have gone by, yet still Padawans are driving their Masters crazy. What happens when Anakin discovers who still holds the record for the most visits to the healers ward? Obi-Wan will never hear the end of it! **

**A/N: Because of all the reviews and suggestions asking for a sequel I have decided that I am going to make one! Here it is! This story can stand on its own but I would nit suggest it.**

**Prologue **

"Skywalker! Hold still!" growled Healer Ackerley pushing the fifteen year old back onto the medical bed.

"But, my master." Anakin said struggling to sit up ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Master Obi-Wan is fine Anakin, he is being taken care of. You're the one with the six broken ribs! Hold still!"

Anakin fell back on the bed feeling like the most unlucky kid in the world. "Why!" He groaned wincing as his ribs creaked.

"What?" Ackerley asked rubbing something on the boy's chest.

Anakin glared at the healer. Ackerley had been his personal healer since he had come to the Temple; apparently his master and the healer had an interesting friendship. Anakin himself was very fond of the healer, but seeing him meant he was injured so it was a rather wind/lose situation.

"Why do I seem to get injured more than any other Padawan?" Anakin complained looking up at the ceiling.

Ackerley froze and he looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"What?" Anakin asked looking at the healer's panicked look with curiosity.

For a moment Ackerley did not speak. Anakin nodded to him, impatient knowing the healer was going to say something.

Ackerley leaned down, his mouth near Anakin's ear and said "Ask Healer Mackinaw"

"What?" Anakin said startled.

"The Padawan with the most injuries, ask Mackinaw." He whispered, his eyes moving back and forth as though he thought someone was listing to him.

"Wait, what?" Anakin said again still confused.

However he did not get an answer for his statement because Ackerley said aloud "Alright Padawan Skywalker I need to go check on your master, try not to move around a lot."

"Wait! What were you saying?" Anakin said sitting up, only to groan and lie back down.

"I told you not to move." Ackerley said before he vanished out the door.

Anakin groaned again and lay back down. However, this time (unlike the other times in the healers ward) he had something to think about...

**Sooooo first chapter! What do you think? Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own it I do not, wish I did sometimes I do… **

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! There was just so much going on that I could just not update anything! Please forgive me! please read and review! Let me know what you think! Please Excuss spelling and whatnot i rushed through editing because it took me so long to get this chapter out! **

**Chapter One**

Padawan Anakin Skywalker struggled out of this bed, slipped into his clothes, and tip-toed out the door. He knew he would get in trouble when the healer came back, but he could not help it. He wanted to see his Master. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was the closest thing Anakin had to a family. No one had told the young Padawan what had become of his Master, which made Anakin nervous, he needed to see him. Plus Anakin had a question for the man.

_He must be in one of these rooms _Anakin thought to himself as he walked past the various doors _Master is always getting injured, he must be around here somewhere… _

The hallways in the healers ward are white with white lights shining from the white ceiling and white titles on the floor which reflect the white of everything else. Anakin had been down these hallways more times then he wanted to think about, and as he walked passed door after white door he wondered if this was the first or the hundredth time he had been down this long hallway.

Anakin was jumpy as he made his way through the halls. It was unnatural that there were no healers around. Where was everyone? But he did not have time to worry about that, he as one a mission.

It did not take the boy long. Through a crack in one of the white doors he saw Obi-Wan on a bed. Standing beside him was a healer; the healer was saying something and Ob-Wan was frowning.

Anakin drew closer to the door and saw that Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed complaining to the healer which in the room with him. Anakin could not hear the words being said. However, after a moment he heard footsteps coming his way. Anakin pressed himself against the wall hoping that whoever was coming out might not notice him…

As whoever it was drew closer to the door Anakin heard his voice "Well Obi-Wan it's not my fault," It was Ackerley speaking to Obi-Wan. Then came the soft sound of his master's (Obi-Wan's) voice saying something Anakin could not hear and then "I don't care, you will stay in that bed! You must have gotten your stubbornness from Qui-Gon, he was always a pain."

The healer opened the door, as Ackerley came out Anakin could hear his Master say "My master always told you how he never wanted me in here anyway, so you could just let me leave!"

"Obi-Wan if we listened to half of the things your master said, both of you would have died before you turned fourteen." Ackerley said turning the opposite way that Anakin was and walking down the hall. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, amazingly Ackerley had missed him; Obi-Wan must had really annoyed him.

Anakin hesitated just a moment before entering his master's room. Obi-Wan was lying in bed, eyes firmly shut. He looked tired, his face still had bruises on it, his left hand was covered in wrapping, and he was a bit paler than normal, other than that he looked fine.

"Master." Anakin said quietly in case the man was sleeping

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open and he looked around widely before his eyes finally landed on Anakin.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said trying to sit up but giving up when he felt his muscles protesting "What are you doing here? I was told you where in the other ward."

"I'm fine Master don't worry," Anakin hurriedly assured the young man.

"Good, good…" Obi-Wan said closing his eyes. Anakin grinned; his master was clearly drugged out of his mind, for if he had known that Anakin had sneaked from his room to see him…

"How are you?" Anakin asked coming over to the side of the bed.

"Tired, what are you doing here Anakin? You should be in bed." Obi-Wan's eyes opened to slits and he frowned at his Padawan.

"I'm fine Master, don't worry." Anakin said again smiling at his master's worry.

"Why should I worry? It's not like you don't get injured _every_ mission." Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

Anakin's grin grew and he sat in the chair beside the bed. "Master," He asked remembering what Ackerley had told him yesterday "I heard something about a record. Do you know anything about it?"

It was astonishing; Anakin took a step back as Obi-Wan Kenobi shot up in bed. The Master stared at the Padawan with shock radiating from his person.

"What?" He practically shouted his eyes wide and his breath coming fast.

Anakin jumped about two feet in the air looking as though his master has grown an extra head.

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed in a frightened, shocked voice wondering what would make Obi-Wan scream like that.

"Where, where did you hear that?" Obi-Wan asked looking at this Padawan in horror. However, Anakin could tell that his master was thinking, running though everyone who could have told Anakin about the 'record'.

Anakin was saved however by a voice coming from the hallway "Skywalker!" Anakin jumped as Healer Ackerley walked in the room. "Padawan Skywalker what are you doing in here!"

"I was checking on my Master, you know how he tries to sneak away." Anakin's smile was much too cheeky (though his eyes still held confusion from the words of his master) and when Healer Ackerley pointed to the door Anakin darted out.

Before he was out of ear shot Anakin heard "Are you alright Obi-Wan?"

"Fine, just fine…" Came the response as the thump of pillows indicated that Obi-Wan had lain back down.

As Anakin walked back to the room his ears where buzzing. He had to find out about this record…

**Once again I am sooo sorry about the wait! But please, please review! What did you think? The more reviews the faster the update! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing do I **

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 2 **

Those who knew Padawan Skywalker knew he was always getting into trouble. Not the same kind of trouble that his own master had gotten into (that kind of trouble involved broken bones and days in the healers ward), for the trouble Anakin got into was the kind in which the troublemaker never got caught.

Therefore before Anakin went out to see Healer Mackinaw and ask him about this mysterious record he had a plan.

Anakin wasn't stupid, over the years he had memorized the pattern the healers took around the ward. Anakin knew how long healers took between checks on their patience, which rooms they started with, and where they were when they were not in the room with him. So today, after Healer Ackerley had looked Anakin over and told him that he would need an extra day of recovery. Anakin knew that he had roughly forty minutes before anyone would be checking in on him.

Therefore when Anakin stood and dressed he was careful to look at the time so he would know when it was he had to be back.

Walking from the room Anakin looked in both directions before turning to his left, towards the main entrance.

Healer Mackinaw was having a dull morning. The healers ward was mostly empty besides for their most frequent visitors (Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan) and since Mackinaw had been appointed desk duty he was catching up on all the overdue work.

Mackinaw was currently sorting through various data pads, making marks on some. Anakin walked out from the hallway and saw Mackinaw yawn. Anakin grinned, time to go make the healers day more interesting.

Anakin made his way over to the desk, tripped over his own feet, and fell flat on his face. Mackinaw looked up at the sound, his eyes widening when he saw the young man lying flat on his face.

"Padawan Skywalker! What are you doing?"

Anakin stumbled to his feet and walked over to the desk grinning. "Hello Healer Mackinaw!" he said cheerfully.

"Padawan Skywalker you should be in bed, your legs have not healed correctly." As Mackinaw spoke he reached for the buzzer that would alert Healer Ackerley.

"No!" Anakin said loudly and successfully stalling the man from pressing the button. At Mackinaw's look of surprise Anakin said "I have a question for you."

"Anakin…" Mackinaw began moving his hand to the button again.

"It will only take minute!" Anakin assured "and I will go straight back!"

Mackinaw hesitated for a moment then removed his hand and rested it on the desk. "What is it Anakin?"

"I just came to ask if you knew anything about a record. Something about being injured." Anakin said quickly. It had taken him Twenty minutes to get here due to dodging the various healers on the way and he would need time to get back.

At these words Mackinaw looked shocked, and even seemed to pale a bit. "R-record? I know n-nothing about a record."

Anakin felt his heart sink, he needed to figure out was this record was. It felt like a personal mission to discover why everyone seemed to think this record was such a big deal.

"But," Anakin said confused "but Healer Ackerley told me to ask you about it."

"Oh did he?" Mackinaw looked relived and even wiped some sweat from his brow. "Well as long as he told me to tell you."

Anakin was bewildered why on earth was this record so bad that he needed expressed permission of Ackerley in order for someone to even pretend they knew what the record was about.

"Yes," Anakin said his eyes wide "He told me to ask you about the Padawan with the most injuries."

"And how did you get 'record' from that?" Mackinaw asked turned to look from a data pad behind him.

"Well I assumed it would be on some form of a record." Anakin said however Mackinaw was not listening.

Healer Mackinaw was muttering to himself as he sorted through data pads. Anakin stood at the desk bouncing on the balls of his feet worrying that this was taking too long. He did however have a time record to keep.

Soon however, Mackinaw turned. He held a data pad in his hands. As data pads go this one was rather large. Fourteen standard inched by twelve standard inches. Once Mackinaw had it he walked to the front of his desk. Placing the device on the table he pressed the 'on' button. Anakin noticed it was an older data pad, one that had to warm up and didn't have the automatic starter switch.

As the device was warming up he spoke:

"The Records where first kept by a healer, whose name I believe was Gwinn. Gwinn started the records as a contest to see which Jedi visited the healers ward the least. The council however disagreed; they found the idea absurd and somewhat offensive. Therefore, they told Gwinn that she was allowed to keep the records but there would be no competition. Over the years healers have continued to keep track of the Records and now I am their keeper."

Anakin eyes where wide. "These records show the Padawan who has had the most visits to the healers?" He asked not hiding his excitement at the prospect of seeing this list.

"Yes" Mackinaw said touching the screen. Four categories appeared: The Padawan records, The Knight Records, The Masters Records, and the Most Visits.

Mackinaw looked at Anakin a frown on his face "As you sure Ackerley allowed you to see these?"

Without faltering Anakin answered "Yes! He told me to ask you about them."

"Alright… Which one do you want to see?"

Anakin looked over the options, forgetting that he had limited time. After a moment he said "The Padawan records."

Mackinaw hesitated before he selected the proper option. When the screen flickered and brought up the list he stood aside so that the Padawan could see. Anakin looked at Mackinaw's axiose face before turning to the list before him.

Anakin stared at the list before him in shock. Mackinaw looked at the boy in a nervous horror hoping the he had not just totally messed up.

Anakin looked about to say something when suddenly a voice came from behind the two. "There you are Padawan Skywalker! We have been-"

Ackerley stopped dead at the scene before him and looked in horror at Anakin who had not moved from where he was standing looking at the list.

"Anakin?" Mackinaw questioned looking at the boy with worry.

Ackerley sighed in understanding "Alright Anakin so now you know the truth, the thing is we cannot have you showing this list to your master. It would bring back some rather unpleasant-"

However before the man could finish his sentence Anakin grabbed the listed and started running back down the hallway he had come.

For a moment neither of the healers understood, and then Ackerley's eyes widened "ANAKIN GET BACK HERE WITH THAT LIST! YOUR MASTER WILL KILL ME!"

**Hahahaha kinda a cliff hanger! Wait till Anakin reaches Obi-Wan! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar. My computer hates me... **

**Anyway Please REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own nothing do I**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I have been so distracted with life that I forgot I had to update! Please forgive me! And also forgive spelling and grammar errors, i wanted to get this chapter out fast so the editing was rushed. **

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was on a cloud. A pink cloud, the kind you see when the sun was set on the island of Aequoris, with little tuffs of air making the cloud float around in a mist enjoyably manor. Obi- Wan stared up at the clouds that rose above him as his personal cloud floated around. Head resting on hands, back against the soft pillow substance a sigh leaving his mouth Obi-Wan felt at peace.

"This is nice…" Obi-Wan murmured to himself with a happy smile, "You where right Master, you got to live in the moment. If only I could get Anakin to understand that…"

But Obi-Wan was much too happy to worry about his sometimes, more often than not, insubordinate Padawan. Instead he settled on watching the great Admiratioiani birds fly overhead their great colorful feathers billowing behind them in the soft breeze that rustled the Master's hair.

Suddenly something disturbed Obi-Wan's tranquil world. He sat up looking around the pink-orange sky for the source of the noise.

Finding nothing he lay back down. Only to immediately sit up again as he heard another sound.

"Anakin?" he questioned into the nothingness.

"MASTER!"

"Yup," Obi-Wan said turning and looking this way and that "That's Anakin alright."

Something was changing in the serene of the world but the Jedi could not tell what.

"MASTER! MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!"

"What- oof!" Obi-Wan felt something hit his chest and was suddenly jerked from the peaceful happy world back onto the somewhat soft hospital bed. The thing which had woken him was a large square familiar looking data pad which had landed on his chest, and beside the bed stood his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker who was talking so fast that Obi-Wan had a hard time catching all the worlds.

"Master!Howcanyou_tell_- Icantbeelive! Thereisnothingthati-"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said after he had shaken his head to clear his vision and noticed that his Padawan did not seem to be stopping any time soon. "What are you talking about?"

"Master!" Anakin screamed throwing himself on his master "You are not allowed to leave! I can't live without you Master!"

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan yelped as Anakin arms strangled him "What are you talking about?" as he spoke Obi-Wan wrestled his Padawan off his still tender chest. He was not really in any pain but it was rather uncomfortable to have a fifteen year old Padawan (who was already as tall as the master) laying on him. When he had been injured it had been his legs which had been crushed, so the hysterical Anakin was careful not to jostle the bandaged legs.

Anakin pushed himself off his master and stood beside the bed, he was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by his master.

"And what is this?" Obi-Wan was holding up the data pad and rubbing his chest.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Master did you know-"

But Obi-Wan was not listening, instead he was staring intently at the data pad, his mind was buzzing in horror and shock. He knew that this was. But how could it be? Years ago he had been told this horrid piece old data was to stop being used….

_*Flashback* _

"_What am I going to do with you Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked looking at the battered boy lying on the bed. _

"_I wasn't my fault the engine collapsed! And you must admit the crash landing was not __that __bad. It was pure bad luck that just as I was walkout out the roof decided it would be great to fall on me." Obi-Wan said stretching his bruised arm and wincing at the deep gash in it covered by bandaged and dripping with bacta. _

"_There is no such thing as luck Padawan." Qui-Gon said taking his seventeen years old Padawans hand and placing the injured arm back on the bed. Ackerley, standing over Obi-Wan chuckled at the pair. _

"_Clearly." Obi-Wan said with a sigh. _

_As Qui-Gon laughed softly the door opened and in walked Mace Windu. _

_Mace took in the sight before him, Obi-Wan laying in bed with bacta bandages covering his arm, an amuse, worried Qui-Gon was sitting a hard uncomfortable chair beside him, and healer Ackerley buzzing around checking monitors. _

_Mace shook his head with a smile alighting his face. "What number is this?" Mace didn't mean the fact that Obi-Wan got injured all the time, he meant what number of crash landings, but that was not how it sounded. Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide and Obi-Wan flinched. _

_Qui-Gon looked to Ackerley a frown gracing his face and his voice was harsh as he asked, "Well what number is this injury? Surely Obi-Wan is still in first place." _

_Ackerley felt himself shaking; he did not want to go to through an experience like he had after Obi-Wan's leg had been broken by a door. There had been lost of yelling and a few mental breakdowns. So out of panic Ackerley uttered the only thing he could think of. "The record is not being kept!" _

"_Really?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said both in shock and relief._

_However, before an answer came one of the machines Obi-Wan was hooked up to beeped and everyone became distracted. _

_*End Flashback* _

"It can't be." Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he looked at the data pad before him.

**So what do you think? Tell me and REVIEW! The faster the reviews the faster the update! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own nothing do I. **

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! My reasons are lame and my excuses are practiced so I shall not bore you with them. I will however ask you most lovingly that you forgive me and please continue to read and review! **

**Chapter 4**

_Ackerley felt himself shaking; he did not want to go to through an experience like he had after Obi-Wan's leg had been broken by a door. There had been lost of yelling and a few mental breakdowns. So out of panic Ackerley uttered the only thing he could think of. "The record is not being kept!" _

"_Really?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said both in shock and relief._

_However, before an answer came one of the machines Obi-Wan was hooked up to beeped and everyone became distracted. _

_*End Flashback* _

_"It can't be." Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he looked at the data pad before him. ~The Record Found Again Chapter 3 _

_

* * *

_

"I WANT MY PADAWAN OUT OF THIS PLACE THIS INSTANT!" Qui-Gon yelled looking almost crazed as he shouted at Ackerley.

Obi-Wan had never been more embarrassed, nervous, scared, or in pain in his entire life. His master had arrived ten minute ago and the first words out of his mouth where 'obi-wan! What did they _do _to you!' from that point on Qui-Gon had been arguing with the healer that Obi-Wan would be much better at home in their apartment instead of this 'sith forsaken hole'.

Ackerley was for the opposite side, he understood that Qui-Gon believed that the healers ward had 'hurt' his Padawan. After all the doors to the ward where what had caused the poor lad to be confided to the bed for another week (see The Record chapter 6). However, Ackerley still believed that the Padawan would receive much better care here and not in the apartment.

"Qui-Gon listen too reason!" Ackerley snapped getting very annoying at the master.

The words that next sprang from the irate healer were harsh and he regretted saying them for it hurt the Master/Padawan pair deeply.

"Plus _you_ are his Master! Logically it is not _our _fault the boy is always getting injured!" He had not said the words directly but the implication was there, the idea that it was Qui-Gon's fault that Obi-Wan got injured.

Everyone froze, the words seemed to vibrate around the small room bouncing off the walls. Ackerley, upon realizing what he had said stood stalk still wondering if he was about to be punched or if he would suddenly find himself with a VERY upset master/padawan pair on his hands.

Obi-Wan however started shaking his head and said fervently. "It's not one's fault by my own! I'm the one who is always getting hurt, no one is the cause but me!"

"It's not your fault Padawan, it is mine, and I am supposed to make sure that you are not hurt." Qui-Gon's voice was filled with remorse.

"No, no I believe you are right. It is the ward's fault that the Obi-Wan is in bed at this moment." The healer said trying to make up for his harsh words.

"Most certainly is not! I should have been listening closer to the force! It would have warned me about this." The Padawan said sadly criticizing himself.

"It's my fault Obi-Wan, I should have accompanied you to the ward, as your master I should have not left you alone." The master was running through all possible circumstances to the incident and blaming himself for them all.

"I'm not a kid master; I can walk to the healers ward." Obi-Wan voice took on a defective tone and he crossed his arms.

"No, we should have checked the doors long ago." Ackerley said guilt coloring his words.

"Oh no-" Obi-Wan started, but he was cut off by the master.

"_Master?" _

"Padawan you are not expected to always here the force calling, I should be there to help and guide you." Qui-Gon looked so sad and worried that Obi-Wan felt the need to shake some sense into the man.

"_Master Kenobi?" _

"This is no more your fault Master Jinn than it is the force itself! I should have-" Ackerley began but was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"_Wake up!" _

"I told you! It is not ones problem but my own!" The Padawan said almost glaring at the two older men.

"_Master!" _

"I would have come sooner but-" Qui-Gon said turning around, pain in his eyes. He looked as though he was about to leave the saddness and guilt weighing him down.

"_Obi-Wan?" _

"Master! I told you!" Obi-Wan struggling to sit up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed forgetting the reason he was in bed to being with "This is no one's fault but-"

"MASTER!"

**_Thwunk! _**

The sound made Anakin gasp. For the past five minutes Obi-Wan Kenobi had been staring into space looking at nothing, not speaking, and barley breathing. It was enough to make his padawan nearly hysterical. What had he done to his master! After a few moments Obi-Wan had started to struggle and tried to get out of bed. Anakin rushed foward to try and stop the man, but he was to late. Obi-Wan was standing, or trying to stand, his legs were still healing and te poor man hit the floor so hard Anakin swore the whole temple shook.

Obi-Wan groaned trying to raise himself with his left hand. However, this was the bandaged hand and he let out a (very manly) squeak before falling to the hard white floor once again.

Anakin, Ackerley and Mackinaw rushed forward and pulled the Master back onto the bed. Each saying somthing like, "Whats going on!" "Master are you alright!" and "Obi-Wan, what has gotten into you!"

Obi-Wan blinked and looked around at the three of them in shock and confusion. This was not the room he had been in when he had tried to get out of bed.

"Padawan Kenobi!" Ackerley snapped in annoyance forgetting that the young man was no longer a Padawan, this had happened a few times and was a source of annoyance to Obi-Wan and his own Padawan, "what do you think you are doing! You are much too weak to leave the bed, where do you think you are going!"

Obi-Wan blinked at him, those where the same words that had been used when he had tried to follow Qui-Gon. What was going on!

"Master! Are you alright! Don't scare me like that again!" Anakin said rushing forward. Obi-Wan let out a soft scream and tumbled out of bed. As he fell thoughts raced through his head: What year was he in! Why had Ackerley called him a Padawan? He had his own Padawan? If we was still a Padawan where did Qui-Gon go?

This time as Obi-Wan's head hit the ground all he saw was blackness….

**I am not too fond of this chapter… I hope you like it though! And I hope it make some kind of sense...**

**In case you have no idea, basically what happened was that after seening the Record Obi-Wans mind started playing tricks on him making him think he was going through what had happened after discovering the records. He started to picture what had happened after he had broken his leg and these memories collided with the current time. This cant happen so Obi-Wan didnt understand how Anakin could be there when he knew that Anakin had not been with him when he had broken his leg. All in all Obi-Wan is being driven crazy by that stupid record! **

**Two notes: **

**1) For some reason the coma button is being weird and will not show up half the time i write it, so if sentences seem weird thats the reason. Sorry! It somtimes works and somtimes doesnt. **

**2) I gave up trying to edit this chapter, it is sloppy and gross, sorry. I read it over like three times but my mind could not function and I really am sorry if there is terrible spelling/grammar in this chapter. Please forgive me. **

**Again I am sooo sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! If I get a good amount of reviews I will update in a few days. I have already started chapter 5 so please, please review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing I tell you! **

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but I have midterms studying and such these last weeks and they just so much fun I can't pull away! The sarcasm factor is great at the moment… **

**This is the longest chapter so maybe you can forgive me the wait? Please? *smiles* Thank you! Don't worry this chapter is a good one you will like it! I hope... **

**Chapter 5 **

_"Master! Are you alright! Don't scare me like that again!" Anakin said rushing forward. Obi-Wan let out a soft scream and tumbled out of bed. As he fell thoughts raced through his head: What year was he in! Why had Ackerley called him a Padawan? He had his own Padawan? If we was still a Padawan where did Qui-Gon go?_

_This time as Obi-Wan's head hit the ground all he saw was blackness…_

Ackerley said that Obi-Wan had had a 'memory collision.' Where Obi-Wan had pictured a scene from his past and his body had responded to what had happened on that day.

Anakin was worried that he had caused his master to go crazy, but Ackerley assured him that he would be just fine.

Then there was arguing with the Healer for a good twenty minutes that he (Anakin) was 'just fine' and he did not need to go back to that 'awful bed' where he would 'sit and do nothing' instead of 'helping his poor master'. After that healer had left, luckily forgetting the bring the record with him, Anakin had sat on the floor with the data pad on his lap and went through it.

What he found made the Padawan gasp in horror and dropped the record with a load _Clang! _

Obi-Wan shot up in bed looking around wildly, he had just been in the midst of a dream involving himself, Yoda, Mace, and Anakin all dancing… it was quite odd and he was rather glad that it had ended. Looking around his eyes fell on his Padawan who was sitting on the floor.

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear his scattered thoughts, sleep had cleared his head (even if it had been a rather odd sleep) and he now understood that he had had a flashback to what had happened after he had broken his leg. He was a bit ashamed of that, he was a Jedi! He should not be having flashbacks just because of a simple reminder to a scaring point in his life. So instead of burying himself under the covers he faced his Padawan and took a breath.

Anakin's eyes locked with his Masters and his expression was filled with a mixture between shock, horror, humor, and relief. For a moment master and padawan just stared at each other. Anakin was the first to speak, thinking quickly he blurted out "Master, how long have you been a master?"

Obi-Wan blinked at the boy in surprise before realizing this must be one of Anakin's stupid moments so he lay back down and asked "how old are you?"

"Fifteen" Anakin answered without hesitation.

"Five years." Obi-Wan answered closing his eyes trying not to think about why he had become a master without even becoming a knight. (Note: I am not sure if that is really how it worked out but go with that theory for this story. Thanks!) Because he had closed his eyes he did not see the gaping expression his Padawan was throwing in his direction and the way his eyes looked between his master and the data pad in his hands.

"Master…" Anakin said deciding that he should ask the council to have his master locked up somewhere so he would not get hurt.

"What Anakin? Why are you here anyway? I would think Ackerley would have tied you to the bed by now." Obi-Wan said wishing the boy would just leave him at peace, he just wanted to sleep and he didn't want to think about that stupid Record.

"Master, can you just look at this please?" Anakin said holding out the Record.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and look at the data pad which his Padawan had shoved towards him. With a sigh he took the rotten thing. For a moment he thought about throwing the equipment at the wall but thought that sounded a little un-Jedi like. So instead he looked down at the list before him.

Across the top were the words _Jedi Master Records_ under this was a sentence which stated "These Records contain all injuries which the Jedi received as a Knight and a Padawan."

Obi-Wan stopped looking at the list he knew what he was going to find. Well he had an idea; he was going to pretty high on this list just because he was the winner as a Padawan. But then again he couldn't be that high on the list, there must be many more Jedi who doubled the number of injuries he already had as a master…

Deciding to risk it all Obi-Wan peered at the list.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was not first. First was some Jedi by the name of Gregoral Bratholimal whom Obi-Wan had never even heard of. In fact, obi-wan grinned he was not even in the first ten.

The frown faded when he realized he was in the top thirty. In fact he was number 28.

Anakin saw his masters face fall and started to speak. "I did the math master, in five more years if you get the same injuries you got these past years you will be in seventh place!"

"_What!"_

Obi-Wan shook his head, he could have swore that he had just heard it master yell 'what'. But that was impossible…

"Anakin I am sure I won't get injured as much, these have just been a hard couple of years…"

"But master! Look at it logically! I didn't even go on a mission until I was thirteen because I had to learn all the force stuff and read book and go to classes and whatnot! So that means it's really only two year so-"

"Anakin", Obi-Wan snapped his head spinning a bit. He was overwhelmed. 'First an overprotective master and then this! What did I do to be worthy of this!' he thought to himself.

He had to get away maybe if he just left everything would be alright. So he swung he legs over the side of the bed while saying "Anakin I appreciate your concern I really do, but I will be fine! These records mean nothing! It's all just numbers."

It was clear to Anakin that Obi-Wan was trying to reassure himself not the Padawan. "Master you really shouldn't be getting out of bed your still injured."

"Anakin I am-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi so help me I will tie you to that bed if you try to move again." The stern voice of Ackerley came through the door making Obi-Wan freeze from where he had been about to stand.

"Kenobi what do you think you are doing? I was told you were seriously injured? Why would you even attempt to get out of bed?" Obi-Wan couldn't see Mace Windu for he had not entered the door but he knew the voice. After all he had known Mace Windu since he had been padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn and before that.

The moment he hear d the voice he threw his legs back under the sheet and put in his innocent expression. Whenever he saw Mace Windu he felt like a Padawan again who was constantly being lectured on sneaking out of the Healers Ward. After all whenever he had snuck out when his master had fallen asleep it was Mace that _always _seemed to catch him.

Mace entered the room frowning at the face of the young Jedi Master, but the sparkle in his eyes gave away his humor. Anakin laughed softly at the council member before covering it up with a cough.

"And Padawan Skywalker," Mace said turning to the boy a small smile alighting his face "I have been told that you are not healed, please get back to your room." And when Anakin didn't move "Now Anakin."

Anakin debated if he should argue with the master but he decided against it.

"Alright." he said resigned to his fate, turning to his maser said "It's alright master ill make sure that you don't get injured ever!"

Obi-Wan groaned leaning back against the pillow and Anakin grinned and left the room.

He started to turn down the hallway but stopped when he heard the mention of the record deciding that he really was well enough he presses his ear to the door and heard the sound of Mace Windu talking…

"Honestly Obi-Wan I am starting to agree with your Master, and your Padawan! You do get injured way too many times."

"Master Windu, it's really not that bad I swear…"

"We are going to have to find some way to make sure that this nonsense of getting into the healers wing coastally stops I mean- Sith! This can't be right!"

"Master-"

"How is it possible that you are above me on the most injuries?"

"Really I don't think this is that bad, I haven't died yet and all my limbs still work…"

"No they don't, you have that trick ankle from that day when you broke your leg in two, in the healers ward mind you."

_**BANG **_

Anakin came thundering back into the room yelling "You got injured IN THE HEALERS WARD!"

"Yes really Obi-Wan how did you allow this to happen to yourself!"

"It's not his fault! He is just my poor old master!"

"Now, now I know that this-"

"Ackerley it was your doors explain to this 'master' that it was not _my _maters fault it was…"

" Padawan Skywalker you overstep your bounds!"

"I won't be a Padawan much longer if my master continues to get injured! He should be locked up somewhere!"

"Now Anakin…"

"I think I agree the lad does get injured an awful lot…."

And while Anakin yelled at Mace, and Mace tried to make scene of the problem, and Ackerley attempted to reason, all as the force swirled in a very Qui-Gon like manner… Obi-Wan flumped back on his bed and said to himself:

"Why? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I am never going to get out of here! They will want to keep me in this terrible room forever!"

And the sad thing is:

Everyone agreed with him.

**Hehehehehehe…**

**Oh and don't fret there will be an ****EPILOGUE**** something you will never be expecting! **

**Sorry about the wait and any spelling and/or grammar problems I once again wanted to get this out to you as quickly as I could… **

**So tell me please what you thought and REVIEW! The Epilogue is short so it will be posted soon! **


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME (literally) I OWN NOTHING **

**A/N: Okay guys I didn't get five reviews for the last chapter (very saddening and if you did not review to the last chapter I would ask you nicely to still please do so anyway.) **

**Anyway… please accept this ****Epilogue****… it is interesting and you will either like the idea or hate it. But I hope you liked it! **

**Epilogue**

"No… injured… that… much… not… don't… master… I…"

"Obi-Wan wake up."

"Leg… healed… no…"

"Padawan it's alright open your eyes."

Obi-Wan blinked. Through white lights he saw an outline and after a couple more blinks his mind register that it was his master bending over him in concern.

"Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan are you alright?" Obi-Wan blinked in confusion "That must have been some dream, you have been thrashing around for ten minutes now. "

"I have?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon sat on the bed beside his Padawan "I was worried you would aggravate your chest, it's still tender. Six newly healed ribs don't need you moving around."

"It was a dream?" Obi-Wan said still starting straight ahead at his master, eyes wide and not blinking.

Qui-Gon looked troubled and he took his Padawans hands "Yes Obi-Wan. Are you alright? Why don't you tell me about your dream? Was it about our mission?"

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly and blinked again looking at his concerned master "N-no it was about a record. "

"A what?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, hesitated, and then told his master the whole story. How he dreamed he was a Padawan and had a broken arm in a cast ("Which doesn't make any sense master because we have bacta"), and how his own Padawan was a sneak (I didn't think anyone could sneak around the healers ward so easily!"), and how Qui-Gon himself had been mad with fury ("You wanted to put me in a bubble!"). Obi-Wan told the whole story and when he was done he sat back looking at the masters face in apprehension.

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan for a moment his eye brows raised. The poor boy what out of breathe from his long winded speech and sad tucked into the covers with worried written all over his face, scared to how his master would react to this strange tale. Qui-Gon could not help but laugh at the boy, laugh and laugh and laugh. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes and he gripped the edge of the bed to keep himself from falling.

"It's not funny Master." Obi-Wan said pouting "It was a very disturbing dream!"

"Only you my Padawan would dream something so ridiculous!" as the long haired master gasped for air as Healer Ackerley entered the room. The healer smiled at the scene before him while he looking over the monitors near Obi-Wan's bed.

"I mean a record! Who would have thought you-"

Ackerley whirled around staring at the Jedi master in horror. Qui-Gon stopped talking and looked at the suddenly pale healer in concern.

"Healer Ackerley?" Qui-Gon questioned reaching a hand out to the man. The hand was ignored and instead the man started to speak.

"How-how did you find out about that?" Ackerley said his voice shaking.

"About what?" Qui-Gon asked wondering what the healer could be talking about.

"The Record, who told you?"

"What record? Obi-Wan was just telling me about his dream and- wait a minute…" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes; the healer gulped "What record are you talking about?"

Ackerley winced at the masters words and said hurriedly "oh, uh… nothing! I thought you meant something else. I'll just...be back in a minute." Ackerley dashed out of the room the whites of his healers robe swirling.

Qui-Gon turned back to his Padawan frowning and said "I wonder what he was talking about?"

"I have no idea master." Obi-Wan said deciding he didn't want to know and leaning back against his cushion of pillows "No idea at all…"

_The End _

***Sniff*, *Sniff* "Why are you crying?" Because it's over! I **_**Ended**_** it… and… and there is not going to be a sequel! "What!" *WAAAAA* **

**No, no, no don't cry! Review! Be happy! Remember you can always read it again! **

**Thanks to all of you who ever reviewed to this story and the previous one all the support means so much and I really appreciate it. I hope that you all like reading the story just as much as I liked writing it. **

**And now if I could impose on you for one last time PLEASE REVIEW! It helps scare away writers block for… future Obi-Wan stories! Hahaha thanks again everyone! **


End file.
